Every Little Thing Gonna Be All right
by Rizzles-Faberry
Summary: 6 ans , ça faisait pile six ans aujourd'hui . Il y a six ans , Maura et Jane s'était dit oui pour la vie , dans la joie et la tristesse , elles s'étaient dit oui jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent . (toujours aussi nulle en résumé comme vous pouvez le voir) Mais venez quand même voir ! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou mes lecteurs adorés ! Comme j'ai une petite panne d'inspiration pour ma fiction , je vous écrit un petit OS en deux parties sur Rizzoli & Isles . Bien sûr , il y a du Rizzles , sinon , quel intérêt ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! Et je vous dis à bientôt . **

**Vos reviews son les bienvenues . **

**Enjoy !**

**Jo' **

6 ans , ça faisait pile six ans aujourd'hui . Il y a six ans , Maura et Jane s'était dit oui pour la vie , dans la joie et la tristesse , elles s'étaient dit oui jusqu'à ce que la mort les séparent . Il était à présent quatre heures de l'après-midi . Les deux jeunes femmes étaient dans leur lit . Après une matinée agitée , elles se reposaient . Maura , qui avait la tête dans le creux du cou de Jane sursauta lorsque le téléphone de celle dernière résonna dans la pièce si calme . A contre cœur , elle se redressa sur ses coude pour répondre :

« Rizzoli … Oui Frost ?... Quoi ?!... Il a pris la gamine ?!... Bien sûr !... Oui , j'arrive tout de suite , donne moi l'adresse . »

Jane fis signe à Maura de lui passer un papier et un stylo , ce qu'elle fis sur le champs . Car quand on appelait sa femme alors qu'elle avait pris un congé exceptionnel , c'était que c'était grave . Jane nota l'adresse puis raccrocha .

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bébé ? Demanda la légiste

-C'est notre suspect , il a pris la fille de la victime en otage . Putain elle à juste quatorze ans !

-Tu veux que je vienne si ça se passe mal ?

-Non , je veux juste que tu m'attendes et quand je rentrerais , on pourra vraiment fêter notre anniversaire , lui répondis Jane en lui adressant un clin d'œil. »

Elle se leva pour se rhabiller , elle mis son tee-shirt violet et son pantalon noir , elle pris son arme qui était dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit et se précipita dehors après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de Maura . Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et alla dans sa voiture de fonction . Elle pris dans la direction que Frost lui avait indiqué . Une seule chose l'inquiétait : La gamine , Jenna , elle venait d'avoir quatorze ans . Il y a trois mois , la mère avait été assassinée et son père était mort d'un cancer du pancréas il y a plus de trois ans , donc ça ne pouvait pas être lui le tueur . Pendant des semaines , ils ne trouvèrent rien comme indices jusqu'au jour où quelque chose revint dans la tête de Jenna , pendant une semaine , rien que ça , sa mère était sortit avec un certain Javier (après la mort de son mari) mais elle n'était pas prête à passer à autre chose et elle avait rompu . Jenna se souvient qu'il avait tout à fait compris la raison de la séparation et ne lui en avait pas voulu . Mais en épluchant les message que la victime avait reçu , il y avait un bon nombre d'un numéro qui répondait au nom de Javier Lopez . Et , au fur et a mesure du temps , les messages devenaient de plus en plus agressifs . Et maintenant , il tenait Jenna en otage . Jane s'était attachée à cette petite fille et ne voulait pas qu'elle meurent juste parce que un homme avait un chagrin d'amour qui l'avait rendu fou .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps , Maura préparait une surprise à Jane pour son retour . En espérant que cette prise d'otage allait rapidement se terminer mais en bien . Elle savait que Jane s'était attachée à Jenna et elle aussi d'ailleurs . Elle regarda une énième fois son téléphone portable . Ca lui fis repenser à son premier « vrai » rencard avec Jane . Elle se souvenait de ce jour comme ci c'était hier .

_Alors qu'elle était assise toute seule à une table du meilleure restaurant de la ville de Boston , le téléphone de Maura sonna , elle le sortit rapidement de son sac et vis le nom de Jane s'afficher sur l'écran . Un énorme sourire éclaira son visage , elle répondis :_

_« Allô ? _

_-Oui , Maura , répondis la voix de Jane à l'autre bout du fil , je suis vraiment désolé , je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir venir , j'avais pourtant dis Cavanaugh que je voulais sortir tôt pour une fois mais je ne sais pas , je crois qu'en se moment il est sur les nerfs et je suis coincée à la paperasse toute la soirée . Je suis désolé Maur' , je ne voulais pas du tout que notre premier rendez-vous se passe comme ça . On peut remettre ça à demain … »_

_Maura ne répondis pas , elle se concentrai pour ne pas laisser ses larmes couler . _

_« Maur' , réponds moi , s'il te plaît , dit quelque chose , au pire , gueule mais au moins parle . »_

_Maura pris une grande respiration :_

_« Tu sais , Jane , je crois que si tu voulais vraiment venir à ce rendez-vous , tu aurais pu _

_-Mais... l'interrompit Jane_

_-Laisse moi parler Jane ! Je disais que si tu voulais venir à ce rendez-vous , si tu avais de réels sentiments pour moi , tu aurais tout fait pour venir car je sais que tu sais tenir tête à Cavanaugh . _

_-D'accord , ne bouges pas , je sors . Comme ça tu sauras que j'ai de vrais sentiments pour toi . _

_-Je bouge si je veux. Répondit Maura avant de raccrocher . »_

_Jane se leva immédiatement de son siège , attrapa sa veste . Et couru jusqu'à sa voiture pour rejoindre Maura . Elle ne voulait pas tout gâcher . Depuis des années qu'elle rêvait de ce moment , elle n'allait pas tout foutre en l'air à cause de simples papiers à remplir . Elle pourrait très bien le faire demain . Elle avait beaucoup de mal à courir avec ses talons hauts et sa robe . Car oui , elle s'était vraiment habillée . Pour Maura . Quand elle arriva enfin au restaurant , Maura était déjà partie . Elle demanda au serveur par où était-elle partie . Il lui répondis qu'il n'en savait rien . Jane repartis aussitôt . Elle savait où devait être Maura . Là où elle s'était réfugiée après l'incident du tueur dont elle était tombée amoureuse . Jane reprit sa voiture pour aller jusqu'au parc . Après être sortie de sa voiture , elle s'engagea dans l'allée principale . Comme elle l'avait devinée , Maura était assise sur le banc en face du lac . Elle s'approcha doucement de cette dernière et s'assit à ses côtés . _

_« Désolé que ça se passe comme ça Maura … chuchota Jane à l'oreille de celle qu'elle aimait depuis des années . _

_-Moi aussi Jane , moi aussi . _

_-J'ai une surprise pour toi . » _

_Jane repartis immédiatement à sa voiture et attrapa le panier qui était sur la banquette arrière que sa mère lui avait préparé pour le lendemain car elle partait pour une journée sous couverture . _

_Et elle revint vers Maura . Elle installa une couverture sur l'herbe humide . Elle déballa toute la nourriture et invita Maura à s'asseoir . A la vue de tout ce qu'avait préparé Jane , la belle blonde sourit et pris une tranche de pain sur laquelle elle mis une tranche de jambon et une de salade mais demanda :_

_« La salade , elle a été nettoyé au moins ? _

_-Oui , ne t'inquiètes pas c'est Ma' qui a tout fait . »_

_La soirée ne se passa sans aucun baiser mais les deux jeunes femmes rigolèrent et se découvrirent même si elles se connaissaient presque par cœur . _

Maura affichait un sourire niais en repensant à cette soirée . Elle prépara la table consciencieusement , elle mis les plus beaux couverts et mis deux bougies au milieu de la table .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jane arriva enfin à l'endroit de la prise d'otage . Elle sortit immédiatement de sa voiture et alla voir Frost pour qu'il lui explique exactement la situation :

« Alors , Lopez est arrivé la sortie de l'école de la petite hier soir et l'a emmené dans sa voiture , une de ses amie à assisté à la scène et a immédiatement prévenue la police . Au début , c'est le FBI qui s'est chargé de cette affaire car ce n'était qu'un enlèvement mais quand ils ont eu le nom de la petite , ils nous ont prévenus sachant qu'on était sur l'affaire de sa mère . Il y a environ une heure , des agents l'ont vu au super marché , ils l'ont suivit jusqu'à chez lui et la , Lopez les a remarqués et a sortit son flingue qu'il a collé contre la tempe de la petite . On essaye de négocier et il dit qu'il veut un hélicoptère pour la Nouvelle-Zélande mais qu'il emmènera Jenna et ça ne sera que là-bas qu'il la libérera . »

Jane regarda Javier et remarqua qu'il commençait à paniquer . Il donnait des coups de pieds à Jenna pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer ce qui ne fis qu'empirer ses larmes .

« Ça craint vraiment … J'y vais . Décida Jane

-Non Jane , c'est trop dangere... essaya de l'empêcher Frost mais c'était déjà trop tard . »

Jane était déjà à moins de dix mètre de Javier et Jenna . Elle commença à parler .

« Écoutez Javier , ne faîtes pas quelque chose que vous pourriez regretter en plus d'avoir tué la femme que vous aimiez .

-Je...Je ne l'aimais pas . »

Jane avança encore d'un pas .

« Ne...Ne bougez pas ! Cria il . Posez votre arme sinon je tire !

-D'accord . Je pose mon arme . Répondis Jane très calmement en assimilant le geste à la parole . Maintenant je peux vous parler ? Jenna n'a que quatorze ans . Vous n'avez pas le droit de lui enlever la vie . Ne faîtes pas ça . Elle ne vous a rien fait . Rien du tout .

-Taisez vous ! Je veux mon hélicoptère !

-Il est en route . Nous l'avons appelé .

-Menteuse ! Menteuse ! Vous êtes tous des menteurs . »

Jenna pleurait de plus belle et Jane commençait à s'inquiéter .

« Laissez là partir . Laissez là partir , ce n'est qu'une enfant , prenez-moi à sa place .

-Non ! Vous êtes flic , il suffira que j'ai une micro-seconde d'inattention et je serai sous votre contrôle , contrairement à Jenna . »

Jane vis Javier commencer à appuyer sur la détente alors elle tenta le tout pour le tout . Tout ce qu'elle entendis , c'est Frost crier .

**J'avais envie de le couper en deux , histoire de laisser un peu de suspens . Laissez vos impressions . Qu'est-ce que Jane à bien pu faire ? Comment va réagir Maura ? Jenna sera elle en vie ? Et Jane ? Toutes les réponses dans le prochain chapitre . Je le posterais Samedi prochain ou plus tôt , tout dépends du nombre de reviews , plus il y en a , plus je suis motivée ! **

**Ciao :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà la suite :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira . Pour ma ficion « Don't Stop Beleivin » (elle est sur Glee) j'ai un assez grosse panne d'inspiration , mais je ne compte pas du tout l'arrêter ! **

**Wxcvbn1710 : Merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review :) J'espère que tu vas apprécier !**

**Elyseb : Merci ! Voilà la suite **

**Titimaya : Maaaiiis ! Pourquoi t'as deviné ?! En tout cas , merci , et tu vas voir si tu as raison dans ce chapitre .**

**Happinesskat : J'espère que ça te fait plaisir , je la met un peu plus tôt ! Tu me diras de ce que tu penses de cette suite !**

**Jeni34 : Merci !**

**Xazera : En fait , je l'ai même coupée en trois !:p Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! **

**Sabby78 : Merci beaucoup !**

**Enjoy !**

**Jo'**

Il était désormais six heures du soir , Jane était partie à deux heures et n'était toujours pas rentrée . Maura ne s'inquiétait pas , elle savait que Jane devait être en train de négocier avec Javier pour qu'il relâche la petite . Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son portable toutes les trente secondes comme si elle avait un mauvais pressentiment . Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas . Depuis six ans , Maura avait cessée de s'inquiéter . Elle savait que d'ici quelques minutes , l'amour de sa vie allait franchir la porte et elle allait passer une soirée inoubliable . Aussi inoubliable que son mariage .

_Jane , en belle robe blanche était devant l'autel , nerveuse , elle scrutait l'allée . Pendant les quelques minutes avant que Maura ne passe la porte , Jane s'imagina les pire scénario , peut être que Maura avait pris peur et s'était enfuie , ou alors elle s'était faite tirer dessus . Ou alors elle n'avait pas de sentiments pour Jane et ne voulait pas vraiment se marier . Mais toutes ses inquiétudes prirent fin quand sa future femme s'avança dans l'allée principale au bras de son oncle. Quand Maura se mis debout à coté de Jane , elles échangèrent un regard comme quoi toutes les deux étaient prête . _

_-Maura Dorthea Isles , voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Jane Clémentine Rizzoli ici présente pour épouse ?_

_-Oui , je le veux . _

_-Jane Clémentine Rizzoli , voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Maura Dorthea Isles ici présente pour épouse ? _

_-Laissez moi réfléchir... »_

_Maura lui lança un regard terrifiant ce qui fis éclater de rire Jane ._

_« Bien sûr que je le veux ._

_-Avez vous préparé des vœux ? »_

_Les deux jeunes femmes firent oui de la tête . Cailin , la sœur de Maura apporta les alliances . C'est Jane qui commença à dire ses vœux :_

_« Maurapédia , Wikimaura … Je pourrais te trouver tout les surnoms du monde , je crois que le meilleur sera toujours chérie . J'ai cherché longtemps quelqu'un qui me comprendrais , qui serai toujours là pour . Mais j'ai cherché du côté des hommes et je n'avais pas réalisé que cette personne était déjà là , juste à côté . Oui , c'est une femme , une merveilleuse femme que je promet de chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare . »_

_Et Jane glissa l'anneau en or autour du doigt de la légiste . _

_« Jane , tu es la femme la plus gentille , la plus dévoué , la plus belle , tu es ma femme . J'aime toutes les parties de toi , tout . Que ce soit ton langage , tes mains . Tes angoisses , je veux être là pour toi Jane , jusqu'à la fin de ma vie . Je promet de te chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare , en espérant que ça arrive dans très très longtemps . Car je t'aime et je ne veux surtout pas te perdre . »_

_Sur ce , Maura glissa la blague autour de l'annulaire de la brune . _

_« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée . »_

_Jane passa ses mains autour du cou de Maura et approcha ses lèvres de la nouvelle femme et les cellas . Elles oublièrent tout le monde autour d'elles . Elles n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse ._

La sonnerie du téléphone de Maura l'interrompit dans ses pensées . C'était Frost .

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jane ne sentait plus rien . Le sol s'était dérobé sous ses pieds quand elle s'était jeté sur Javier . Elle avait sentit une énorme douleur au niveau de la poitrine . Elle avait entendu Frost crier et avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience , elle avait pensée à une personne , une seule . Maura.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Allô Frost ?

-Oui , hum , Maura , j'ai quelque chose à te dire , assied-toi s'il te plaît . »

Maura sentit un poids dans sa poitrine se qui l'empêcha de bien respirer . Elle s'assit sur la chaise de la cuisine .

« C'est Jane , elle s'est fait tirer dessus . »

Maura lâcha le téléphone avant de s'effondrer par terre . Elle n'avait jamais senti une douleur pareil . Il lui fallut au moins une heure pour trouver la force de se lever et d'aller jusqu'à l'hôpital .

Une fois là-bas , elle demanda à l'accueil où était sa femme , on lui répondit qu'elle était actuellement en salle d'opération . Que les médecins faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient . Maura connaissait ce langage , elle avait fait des études de médecine , quand on disait ça à des proches , c'est que c'était fort probable que la personne ne survive pas . Mais elle savait que Jane était forte . Elle se dirigea dans la salle d'attente et vit Angela . Celle-ci se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras en pleurant . Maura voulait tenir bon , elle avait vidé toutes ses larmes à la maison . Les deux femmes patientèrent plusieurs heures sans nouvelles . Puis une infirmière arriva :

« Proches de Jane Rizzoli ? »

Maura et Angela se levèrent d'un bond .

« C'est nous !

-Ils sont encore en salle d'opération . Mme Rizzoli à le poumon perforé , la balle n'a pas traversé le cœur heureusement , mais elle a commis de nombreux dégâts , si elle se réveille , elle aura de nombreuses séquelles .

-Lesquelles ? Demanda Maura .

-Elle risque de ne plus pouvoir se servir de ses jambes et de plus pouvoir respirer seule . Excusez moi , mais je dois y retournez . Nous vous tiendrons au courant dès que ça avancera . »

Et l'infirmière de bloc retourna dans la salle d'opération . Maura était sous le choc , Jane ne pourrait pas supporter de ne plus pouvoir marcher , courser les suspects . Son métier était toute sa vie , et elle risquait de ne plus jamais pouvoir l'exercer .

« Maura , je t'en supplie , dis moi que ce n'est pas si grave que ça … supplia Angela .

-Oh mon dieu … Pourquoi j'ai laissé Jane partir cet après-midi … Si elle était restée avec moi , on aurait passé une magnifique journée … C'est ma faute … J'avais quelque chose à lui annoncer ce soir … Ça devait être magique ... articula Maura avant d'éclater en sanglots . »

Angela caressa le dos de la légiste qui s'était recroquevillée sur elle même . Au bout de deux heures de pleurs en continu sans nouvelles de Jane , la petite blonde fini par s'endormir .

Ce n'est que le lendemain matin que Maura pu enfin aller voir Jane en salle de réveil . Elle était encore endormie . Le chirurgien avait réussi à stopper l'hémorragie et Jane pourrait respirer seule mais il n'avait aucune certitudes comme quoi elle allait pouvoir remarcher , la balle avait gravement endommagée la colonne vertébrale . Maura veilla sur Jane presque toute la journée . Et vers le milieu d'après midi , enfin , Jane ouvrit les yeux .

« Hey , bébé , ne bouges pas , tu t'es faites opérer . N'essaye pas de parler , il faut te reposer et économiser de l'énergie car il va t'en falloir car tu vas avoir de la réé...

-S..Stop Maura , Jenna , Jenna va bien ? Demanda la détective d'une voix faible .

-Oui , tu lui as sauvé la vie . C'est grâce à toi . Maintenant essayes de dormir . »

Maura s'installa à côté de Jane dans son lit et attendis que cette dernière s'endorme en lui carressant les cheveux .

**Fin ! Non , je rigole , le dernier chapitre ne sera pas un chapitre , plutôt un épilogue . Car il faut savoir ce que veux annoncer Maura à Jane , et puis , si Jane va pouvoir remarcher , faites moi part de vos théories dans les reviews . Je le posterais**** Samedi ou plus tard , tout dépends du nombre de reviews , plus il y en a , plus vous me motivez .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me revoilà avec la fin ! Je suis désolé , je ne peux pas répondre à vos reviews car j'ai écrit ce chapitre sur mon téléphone (voilà pourquoi il est minuscule) . Je suis actuellement à Paris chez mon oncle pour un stage en entreprise donc je n'ai pas beaucoup beaucoup de temps pour écrire malheureusement . Enfin bref , voilà la couuurte fin . **

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews et j'espère en avoir d'autres !**

**Enjoy!**

**Jo'**

**Un mois plus tard …**

« Allez Jane ! Je suis sûre que tu peux marcher ! Encourageait Maura . »

Et Jane fis le premier pas , puis le deuxième . C'était un miracle , elle pouvait marcher , enfin , marcher , c'est vite dit !

_C'est mon miracle à moi _, pensa la légiste .

Jane , accompagnée de béquille venait de marcher alors que tout les médecins étaient pessimiste , mais les jeunes femmes n'avaient pas cessées d'y croire et aujourd'hui , Jane pouvait poser ses pieds à terre et faire quelques pas . Avec un peu de mal , évidemment , mais elle allait s'améliorer et elle irait mieux . Mais Maura avait quelque chose à dire à Jane et il fallait trouver le bon moment . Elle essaya à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois qu'elle commençait , des médecins l'interrompait alors elle décida d'attendre qu'elles rentre chez elles , ce qui allait arriver dans un ou deux jours .

« Maur' ? Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda Jane

-Oh , rien d'important , je me dis juste que j'ai de la chance d'avoir une femme comme toi .

-Merci mais c'est moi qui devrait te dire ça ! Même dans les moments où je me suis découragée , tu étais là . C'est grâce à toi que je peux marcher donc c'est toi la femme formidable . Après , je crois pas que je pourrais faire plus de progrès, on dirait un bébé , je pourrais jamais plus marcher , courir , comme avant !

-Ne jamais dire jamais ! Car si on avait commencé , tu ne m'aurais jamais épousé , tu ne serais jamais venu à notre premier rendez-vous , et tu n'aurais jamais pu reposer un pied par terre . Donc ne redis jamais jamais !

-Heureusement que t'es là ! Sinon , je ne serais jamais arrivée jusque là . Répondis Jane avant d'attirer la légiste pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres . »

Et une nouvelle fois , une infirmière les interrompit pour vérifier la cicatrice et les constantes de Jane .

Cela dura encore deux jours puis le couple pu enfin rentrer à la maison . Jane était dans son fauteuil et Maura poussa la porte de la maison pour que Jane puisse passer. Elles s'installèrent sur le canapé et Maura commença à parler :

« Jane , j'ai quelque chose à te dire , je voulais te dire le jour de notre anniversaire mais comme tu le sais , rien ne s'est passé comme prévue . Donc je vais te le dire maintenant .

-C'est grave ? S'inquiéta la belle italienne

-Non , enfin , c'est important mais , ce n'est pas grave ! Tu te souviens du rendez-vous qu'on avait pris il y a environ un mois et demi ... »

Maura s'interrompit et posa les mains sur son ventre un peu arrondit . Jane se leva comme elle pu et se jeta sur Maura :

« Oh mon dieu ! T'es enceintes ! Putain j'y crois pas ! C'est magnifique ! Cria Jane en pleurant de joie .

-Langage Jane ! Rigola Maura . Je suis allée hier à l'échographie ! C'est une fille !

-J'y crois pas Maura , on va l'appeler comment ?! Depuis le temps qu'on essayait ! »

Depuis deux ans , la légiste et la détective essayaient d'avoir un enfant mais à chaque fois , ça ne marchait pas , jusqu'à maintenant .

**9 mois plus tard** , Jane pouvait presque parfaitement remarcher même si elle s'aidait encore d'une béquille et l'accouchement de Maura se passa comme prévu . C'était bien une petite fille qu'elles appelèrent Joanne . Jane allait bien sûr continuer son travail et Maura aussi .Leur fille allait être la petite fille la plus comblée du monde . Et le petit garçon dans le ventre de Jane allait sûrement l'être aussi .

FIN .

**Et voilà , c'est fini , j'espère que cet OS vous à plus . Et à la prochaine !**

**J'attends vos impressions !**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi cet OS , en ce moment , bien sûr j'écris ma fiction sur Glee et dès que je l'aurais finis , je commencerais une autre fic' sur Rizzoli & Isles . Je ne sais pas encore le titre , je n'ai écrit que le premier chapitre . Je peux vous dire que le premier chapitre parle d'un mariage ? Lequel ? Il vous suffit d'attendre que je la poste (j'espère avant la fin des vacances de noël , tout dépends de l'inspiration que j'aurais pour mon histoire actuelle)**

**Bref , je vous dis à bientôt . Vous êtes les meilleurs , franchement je vous remercie . Je ne serais rien sans vous !**

**Jo'**


End file.
